Nature of Belief
by ingol
Summary: Magic isn't real- not in a world of shinobi and chakra. But then what is it that runs through their veins and whispers to them of a folktale come to life? Naoko has once been touched by death. The price of living once again is not something easy to pay.
1. Chapter 1

Naoko wakes on the night of the Kyuubi attack, knowledge running through their mind, and magic through their veins.

They open their eyes, ethereal flames flowing from their hands and icy orbs floating in front of their eyes.

Someone enters through the window, and the otherworldly effects vanish in an instant.

Naoko looks at the shinobi who places a baby down in the orphanage and disappears soon after.

They clamber towards the little babe swaddled in cloth, just barely out of their mother's womb.

"This is your fault." The not-child tells the slumbering baby. There is no accusation, only tired, bitter acceptance.

The baby shifts and warbles out a cry.

After a moment of hesitation, Naoko takes the baby in their arms and rock him gently.

The seal on the baby glows in response to the magic residue on the child.

"Guess it's up to me to take care of you. How does 'otouto' sound?"

The baby makes a slurred giggling sound.

And Naoko promptly falls in love.

* * *

Five months after the Kyuubi attack, twelve orphan children have gone missing.

Naoko keeps a careful count of the children around them and cradles their little brother closer to their chest. The toddler babbles and sticks a hand into his mouth.

Someone is abducting children where they wouldn't be missed. Children whisper fearfully of Blank Masks and how children go missing for mysterious reasons.

Naoko won't stand for that.

They lie in wait, outside the room of Jinro, an intelligent boy with abilities beyond average. They lean their head back against the wall and close their eyes, pretending to be asleep, and wait. Their magic chose to react to Jinro today, and what is that if not a sign?

Someone enters through the window.

Shadowy hands reach out for the sleeping boy.

For a moment, Naoko's vision blurs and they see their little brother being taken instead.

Something in them snaps.

Blue fire washes throughout the room. It is cold and fierce like the anger that Naoko feels.

Jinro wakes up and screams, the fire passing through him and leaping straight at his abductor.

The person in the blank mask clutches their burnt limb and flees.

"You're lucky," Naoko tells him later, safe under the darkness of the crowded room, "the Nekomata woke up, and Neko-chan always protects children."

Jinro, huddled close to them after the frightening encounter, nods and gives a short, thankful prayer to Neko-chan.

Naoko's magic preens and grows.

* * *

Jinro speaks of Neko-chan to the other children and how Neko-chan's will-o-wisps fought the Blank Masks for him.

They look around the room, untouched by fire, at the light marks that linger on Jinro's skin where the ghostly fire had kissed him tenderly like a mother's reassurance, and they believe him.

The legend of Neko-chan starts to spread after that.

Neko-chan watches over children. Neko-chan will protect them from the Blank Masks.

Belief is a powerful, powerful thing.

Naoko feels their magic grow by the day as more and more children whisper prayers for Neko-chan to protect them.

Because the gods they worshipped before had done nothing for them.

But Neko-chan did. Neko-chan listens and watches.

Naoko smiles at the children's retelling of Neko-chan's story and the awe in their baby brother's eyes.

"Does Neko-chan grant wishes too?" A girl, Kana, asks.

Hiro pauses mid-way through the story and thinks.

"Maybe." He says. "We can try."

And try they do.

The orphanage is full of children with nothing to do.

When word gets out to them about the mission to ask Neko-chan for a wish, they make it a competition.

"Wanna make wish to Neko." Naruto tells Naoko with a determined look in his bright blue eyes. "How?"

Naoko looks at their little brother and feels the magic underneath their skin swirling into patterns unseen by everyone but them.

"I wish I knew." Naoko laughs.

Their laughter fades when a wisp of magic separates from their body and floats through the air. The translucent azure leads to a stray cat. The cat meows.

Naoko swallows and touches it carefully with a hand.

Magic flows out of them and into the cat.

"Hello there, Mika." Naoko whispers reverently to their first follower.

They turn to Naruto. "Naru-chan, if you want to ask something of Neko-chan, make an offering and tell your wish to a cat."

If the cat doesn't take your offering and nod, that means that the cat is not a follower of Neko-chan.

If the cat comes back with your offering, that means that Neko-chan cannot grant your wish.

If the cat accepts your offering and disappears for three days, that means that Neko-chan has heard and Neko-chan will deliver.

Naruto gets extra dessert that evening, and the children of the orphanage scour all of Konoha for a cat and a suitable offering.

Naoko feels Mika spread their magic to the cats of Konoha.

"We will heed your call, Nekomata." They murmur, and Naoko hears.

"Protect the children." Naoko sings to them in their heart and calls out to them with their mind.

* * *

Naoko doesn't know what happened that night of the Kyuubi attack.

Before, she was just a girl struggling to stay afloat. After, they became something else.

There is something in them that had been touched by death, and it whispers to them.

Whatever it is, it changed Naoko.

Naoko sure doesn't feel like a little girl anymore, not with the memories of a boy who became a man.

But it's fine. Whatever happened, it gave them the ability to protect their new little brother and the children of the orphanage.

One day, when the story of Neko-chan spreads beyond these dull grey walls, Neko-chan's influence will spread and children throughout Konoha will no longer have to fear the Blank Masks.

But that day is not now, so Naoko waits for the day until Neko-chan can truly rise and be seen.

* * *

The oldest batch of orphans leave, walking on their respective paths of life.

But unlike the others before, they visit the orphanage that was the birthplace of Neko-chan, and talk to the younger children, regaling them with tales of their ghostly protector.

They bring tidings and news of the situation beyond the walls of the orphanage.

Naoko watches their little brother and listens and remembers.

The legend of Neko-chan spreads to the civilian Academy and to the shinobi Academy.

Children find cats lurking about every corner, watchful and ready for an offering to be made in exchange for a wish.

One day, a child that has nothing but gossip to offer, whispers about her shinobi parents that have been called away for a very, very secret and important mission. The cat listens and does not return for three days.

The child finds a pretty hairbrush waiting for her in her bedroom.

And the children learn that not all offerings have to be solid, for Neko-chan will accept whatever the children have to offer.

Naoko slowly eats their breakfast as the cat tells them of the information it has gathered.

They learn that information, in this shinobi world, is more precious than anything else.

* * *

The legend of Neko-chan grows, a stark contrast to the little children's tale it had been barely a year ago.

Children in Konoha know of Neko-chan. And they know that she is real, as seen by the gifts she has granted them.

Naoko's magic sparks with every offering accepted, with every piece of information that the cats give them.

They make little knick-knacks for the children that ask for such material things, magicking the scrap items into things that the children desire. Every gift of Neko-chan is made with magic, and the leftovers of items that Naoko has managed to find.

Neko-chan keeps all the offerings, except for the consumables that the cats have already devoured. They lie, hidden in the corner of an abandoned building, reminders of the children who believe in her and ask of her protection.

* * *

Naoko isn't Neko-chan. Naoko has Neko-chan's magic and Neko-chan's memories, but Naoko doesn't have Neko-chan's belief.

Naoko is a six-year-old with a little brother who is only a year old. They like to read and they are one of the best storytellers in the orphanage.

They are not Neko-chan. Neko-chan is a legend who can conjure up will-o-wisps and has the ears of cats throughout the village. Neko-chan is an ethereal being, a protector of children.

Neko-chan is believed in.

That is the main difference between Neko-chan and Naoko.

No one remembers Naoko, for she has done nothing to be remembered by. Even when Naoko changed to become another Naoko, no one remembered that they weren't always this way.

But Neko-chan is a legend, and what are legends without belief?

* * *

Neko-chan appeared on the night of the Kyuubi attack, the children whisper. The Blank Masks are remnants of the evil of the demon that attacked, and the evil beings took the children away.

But on a night of a full moon, a time when the moon sees all, the moon noticed the evil and sent Neko-chan down to Konoha to protect the children and purify the evil beings.

For as long as a child believes in Neko-chan, she will protect them from the Blank Masks.

If one wants to ask Neko-chan of a wish, just find a cat and make an offering. It can be anything- from a souvenir to a piece of information. If the cat disappears for three days, that means that Neko-chan will grant the wish.

* * *

It was foolish for Naoko to assume that no one else would learn of Neko-chan.

They sit down by the playground and watch Naruto play on the slide when they hear someone start to talk.

It's a teenager, a boy about twelve-years-old with a cat in his lap.

"Neko-chan, can you please make my little cousin Itachi happy?" The teenager gives the cat a wooden kunai.

The cat takes the kunai and pads over to Naoko.

It drops the kunai in front of them, curls up on their lap and purrs.

"Wha-? Hey!" The teenager scowls.

Naoko stares at the kunai, then up at the teenager, and laughs.

"C'mon, I thought you were supposed to go to Neko-chan, not- not off gallivanting to a kid!" The teenager points at the cat accusingly.

The cat purrs.

Naoko is laughing so hard that their whole body is shaking. The cat rolls off their lap and onto the ground.

It glares at Naoko balefully and stalks off.

"I can help fulfil your wish for Neko-chan." Naoko offers, picking up the wooden kunai. There is the tell-tale sign of magic on the offering. They pocket it.

The teenager huffs. Naoko glances at the head protector on his forehead with slight surprise. A shinobi, then.

"Yeah, why not?" The teenager says. "That's Itachi." He points to a boy about Naoko's age. "Make him laugh, and I'll let you keep that kunai."

Naoko smiles and walks over to the black-haired boy.

"Hello." They say, noticing that Naruto is playing with a child who looks like the boy in front of them.

Relatives?

The boy turns to them and nods in acknowledgement.

"Your cousin asked me to make you laugh." Naoko probes.

The boy stares at them emotionlessly.

"But I don't think I can do that." Naoko says, turning their eyes to their little brother. "But I know someone who can."

"Naru-chan, who's your friend?" They coo.

Naruto looks up and toddles over. "'Ke." He points at the other toddler.

"Ru!" 'Ke' cheers.

"This is An'ki. Best!" Naruto says, hugging Naoko's leg.

"Nuh, uh! My An'ki's best!" 'Ke' says defiantly, determinedly toddling over to Itachi.

"My An'ki tells stories of Neko-chan!" Naruto says. "An'ki saw her!"

'Ke' gasps in awe. "Really?" He asks Naoko.

"I saw her will-o-wisps." Naoko mock-whispers. They think they see Itachi smile at 'Ke's' obvious reverence.

"Sasuke, it's not nice to bother people like that." Itachi says.

"It's fine. Your brother's almost as adorable as mine." Naoko says. Itachi looks minutely offended.

"What they look like?" Sasuke asks.

"The will-o-wisps… They're… beautiful. Like a blue moon coming to life in fire that doesn't burn. They feel cool, like ice in the summer, and they make you feel safe, like being with someone you know will protect you after a nightmare. They look like mist come alive, like ghosts that you're scared of, but you know will always protect you."

Sasuke stares at them, eyes wide. Naoko blushes.

"Neko-chan is magic, and Neko-chan protects. She brings light in darkness and drives away the Blank Masks."

"Blank Masks?" Someone interrupts.

It's the teenager.

"Rude." Naoko says at the same time as Naruto and Sasuke.

The teen sticks his tongue out at Sasuke's direction. "Blank Masks?" He repeats.

"You dunno what Blank Masks are? Idiot." Naruto says derisively. Naoko flicks him in the back on his head and he yelps.

"Blank Masks are the evil remnants of the demon who steal children away in the night. Neko-chan protects children from them." Naoko explains.

The teenager is silent for a while. Naoko turns to Itachi, a question on their face. Itachi makes a shrugging motion.

"Hey, do you know what the Blank Masks look like?" The teenager asks.

"Bad people, wear black and have blank masks." Naruto answers. "They almost took Jinro-nii away, but Neko-chan saved him."

"You know how to make an offering to Neko-chan but not what Neko-chan does?" Naoko asks.

The teenager laughs sheepishly and scratches his cheek. "I saw kids doing that, so I thought it was a new way of making wishes."

"Idiot." Naruto scoffs. He yelps when the teenager pokes his ribs.

"An'ki! He's bullying me!" He yelps and hides behind Naoko.

"Shisui's a meanie." Sasuke says conspiratorially. He then yelps when Shisui pokes him.

"Ru! Save me from the meanie!" Sasuke yells and runs to Naruto, but trips and fall flat on his face.

"Avenge me." He says weakly, pawing at Naruto's chubby leg.

"Ke! I'll never forget you!" Naruto sniffles and says valiantly.

Someone laughs.

Naoko blinks and turns to Itachi, who looks as surprised at the sound as they are.

"Hey! He laughed!" Shisui says, stating the obvious.

Inside Naoko's pocket, the wooden kunai glows. Moments later, Naoko feels their magic expand with another wish granted, and the start of another believer.


	2. Chapter 2

The legend of Neko-chan spreads throughout Konoha, up to teenagers and some of the more superstitious adults.

It is inevitable that it would reach the shinobi.

But therein lies a conundrum.

Neko-chan only protects children from the Blank Masks. And despite their age, genin were officially adults.

Neko-chan cannot protect the shinobi.

But what she can do is grant their wishes.

When Neko-chan fails to answer a plea from a genin, the children know that something is wrong.

"Why?" The genin asks a cat, clutching his broken arm.

The cat brings back a letter: Neko-chan cannot protect shinobi.

The genin stares at the writing, feeling hopelessly lost and betrayed.

Then, the cat flips the paper over: But she can give you the information you wish for.

* * *

Naoko follows Mika into the alleys of the red-light district and stops short.

In front of a solid wall, is a haze of magic, beautiful and bright.

Naoko touches the wall, and their magic flares. A wall appears.

"Oh." They say, hopelessly in love with this magical, ethereal place. "It's perfect."

They walk into the room, and their magic takes control.

The broken wooden table about the height of a small child is lifted upright, the rotten parts cleansed and fixed with magic. The same thing happens to two wooden chairs the perfect size for a seven-year-old Naoko.

Naoko sits in the chair facing the exit and places their hands on the table. An orb the size of a football forms and it floats above the centre of the table.

"It's perfect." Naoko tells Mika. Mika meows smugly.

* * *

The Blank Masks exist only in Konoha.

But Blank Masks are far from the scariest thing out there that go bump in the night.

"Neko-chan," A child of a travelling merchant clasps his hands together in a prayer, desperately ignoring the sound of fighting, "Please protect us."

Outside, a chill fills the air, and the bandits pause momentarily.

Blue wisps floats around the caravan.

The child glances out of the cart and gasps. "Will-o-wisps! Neko-chan came!"

An orb of blue flame hovers close to the child who reaches out for it. It is cold to the touch, but it is a pleasant cold, not the icy burn that one would get from touching ice.

A bandit bats a blue flame away with his hand and screams when his hand is charred black.

The escorting shinobi stare. The jonin-sensei reaches out to warn his students but stops short when they hold the blue orbs in their hands, unharmed.

The bandits flee, and the blue orbs fade away.

"Thank you, Neko-chan." The child murmurs as the caravan recovers and resumes its trip to Suna.

Later, the child speaks to the children he meets in Suna and regales them with accounts of what had happened on his way here.

"Neko-chan always protects children as long as you believe in her." The child says firmly, like a sage. "Her fire drives away monsters, but it never hurts children."

* * *

Children, despite being selfish and unfairly prejudiced, are still wonderful, open creatures with the ability to accept others for what they see.

When blue fire surrounds a 'demon', gentle and unyielding against the masked men trying to kill it, the children recognise the 'demon' for what it is: a child.

"My parents call you a monster, but Neko-chan protected you, so you can't be evil." A child says.

The other children gathered around him agree, some more hesitant than others, but it is an agreement nonetheless.

Gaara gazes at all his new friends with poorly concealed delight.

Yashamaru watches with a complicated look a distance away.

* * *

The only cats that inhabit the desert are sand cats, who live far, far away from human civilization.

It is an odd, miraculous thing when the felines stream into the village.

The adults stare at the aloof animals that have appeared overnight with confusion.

But the children, they understand.

Cats are the ears and eyes of Neko-chan. And cats mean that Neko-chan is watching and that Neko-chan has claimed Suna under her protection.

The children of Suna sleep safely at night.

* * *

The Chunin exams take place in Suna that year.

"…and a word of warning, if you see a cat, don't harm it unless you want to be mobbed by children." The exam proctor says.

The aspiring chunin exchange looks of confusion.

"Oh! Neko-chan's here too?" A genin from Konoha asks.

"You believe in Neko-chan?" A Suna genin asks dubiously.

"Neko-chan originated from Konoha!" The Konoha genin says.

"Who's Neko-chan?" A genin from one of the other Hidden Villages asks.

"Neko-chan is a god who protects children from monsters. And she'll grant your wish if you give an offering to a cat and whisper your wish in its ear!" Another Konoha genin, Jinro, says. "I'm her first believer!" Jinro shows off the light marks on his arms with easy pride.

"Well, Neko-chan doesn't protect shinobi!"

"I'm still her first believer!"

"Like… the Niibi?" A Kumo genin interjects in the argument warily.

He is given a derisive look.

"Neko-chan is a god." Jinro says, and the genin from Konoha and Suna are united in their agreement.

* * *

"…Suna?" Naoko whispers to themselves, the voices of their cats running through their mind. They shake their head slowly as the cats narrate the story back to them.

"Mreow?" The tabby cat in front of them asks.

"It's fine. Thanks for your help." Naoko says.

* * *

Word spreads, as stories of legends always do. Neko-chan is the protector of children that have yet to become shinobi, and Neko-chan is the go-to for information. For a price, as long as it brings no harm to the children she protects, Neko-chan will whisper of weaknesses in enemies and the home-caves of monsters.

This next part of the legend starts, wildly enough, with Jiraiya of the Sannin.

* * *

"Sensei, what do you know of the Neko of the Red Lights?" Jiraiya asks.

"Not much, I have to admit. But the genin seem to have nothing but good words for her." Sarutobi confesses.

Jiraiya frowns and leaves.

He walks to the red-light districts of Konoha and waltzes through the winding alleys, familiar with the layout.

He doesn't miss the feeling of eyes on him.

Jiraiya turns and sees glowing slitted eyes, staring at him through the darkness of the alley.

There is a strange feeling curdling up within his gut. Fear. But that's not right, he's Jiraiya of the Sannin, why would he be afraid of an information-broker who is supposedly a divine cat-spirit? Everyone knows that those old wives' tales aren't real.

But he still can't shake that odd mix of anxiety and anticipation.

He walks into the alley, his every step monitored by the eyes of cats. He knocks on the wall exactly three times as his informant had instructed.

As if by magic, a door appears and opens inwards.

Fuuinjutsu? Jiraiya notes down.

Jiraiya walks in.

The room is dark. There is a table with a glowing sapphire orb that distinctly reminds him of the color of the night. The eyes of cats follow him, the eerie glow following him as he walks to the table and sits down in front of the empty chair.

There is a chill. Then, a child appears, clad in blue robes and wearing a painted carnival mask that resembles a cat.

Jiraiya carefully does not startle.

Genjutsu? But he hadn't felt the chakra associated with genjutsu. An optical illusion? Possible, given the lighting of the room.

"What brings you here?" Neko-chan asks, her voice high-pitched like a cat's wail, only more pleasing to the ear.

"What information do you have on Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asks, mainly as a test. Mostly, it's because just about everyone knows that he's looking for his ex-teammate and he has nothing to lose by revealing his interest in Orochimaru.

There is a soft 'thud'. Jiraiya glances at the orb, in hopes to see a reflection of the going-ons behind him. But the orb doesn't reflect light. Odd.

He glances back and sees that the door he walked through is now shut.

"What are you offering in exchange for the information?" Neko-chan asks.

Jiraiya places a pouch full of precious stones from Iron on the table, in front of the orb so that it is obscured.

But Neko-chan, just gives a cursory glance at the orb, then up at him.

"Orochimaru has fled to Grass, where he steals away children not under my protection. These are the places where he has sank his claws into my children." Neko-chan places a hand on the orb. The glow fades to reveal a map of Grass.

Jiraiya looks for a place where a Fuuinjutsu seal could be hidden and fails to find it.

Red crosses mark the map of Grass. Jiraiya hastily scribbles down the coordinates.

"The exchange is completed. Please take your leave." The moment Jiraiya flips his notebook shut, Neko-chan speaks up.

Light from behind him shows that the door is open.

Jiraiya nods and makes to leave.

Before he steps out of the room, Neko-chan speaks again.

"Jiraiya-san? Your godson waits for you."

Jiraiya freezes, but he is too late to do anything.

The door closes behind him and melds with the wall, as if there wasn't a room full of eerie, genius fuinjutsu.

He exhales softly and calms his unusually fast heartbeat, pushing the child's words out of mind. Because Neko-chan is nothing more than a child with unusually good sources… right? He ignores the way the younger generation speak of her with admiration and respect.

Instead, he activates the tracking seal embedded in the pouch of precious stones.

They lead… to an apartment?

* * *

"Neko-chan gave us something!" Naruto cheers, holding up a very familiar pouch of stones like a trophy.

Jiraiya stares at his godson in shock, almost revealing himself.

"Neko-chan's nice to her believers that way." Naoko says offhandedly.

The apartment they had gotten was nicer than expected. But given the hype on Neko-chan, and the otherworldliness, many adults had decided that it was better not to offend a deity that could protect them from the demon fox.

So they kept a watchful eye on Naruto and let him live his life like a relatively normal child.

Everyone knows that Neko-chan favours her believers, especially Naruto for some reason.

Many hypothesized that since Naruto was the incarnation of the demon fox, Neko-chan felt like she owed him something for bringing the evil of the Blank Masks to her attention.

There were other theories running around like how Neko-chan purified the Kyuubi and he became Naruto, so she watched out for him to ensure that he didn't return to the Kyuubi's evil roots.

Honestly? Naoko mainly used Naruto to throw suspicion off her tail- not that their little brother minded.

A twinge in their mind informed them of Jiraiya stalking their apartment.

"Naru-chan, wanna know what else Neko-chan said?"

Naruto nods.

"Neko-chan said that your deadbeat godfather is coming. And guess what? He's right outside the balcony."

Naruto dashed through the balcony, bypassing the pots of catnip and throwing himself at the rails.

"I CAN SEE YOU OLD MAN!" Naruto shouts.

This time, Jiraiya does startle.

He falls off the ledge and onto the pavement.

"How?" Jiraiya demands after jumping onto the balcony.

"Neko-chan knows all." Naruto declares with the absolute faith of a believer.

Naoko smiles, but there is an uncertainty in their gaze. Had they started a cult…?

* * *

"What do you know of Neko-chan?" Jiraiya asks Naoko and Naruto.

He had been understandably suspicious of a civilian girl? boy? adopting Naruto, but further investigation turned Naoko up as an orphan who took a shine to Naruto and took care of him as a baby.

Naoko and Naruto fall silent, glancing at each other.

"What?"

"Jiraiya-sama," Naoko begins in a soft whisper, "Do you believe in spirits?"

"…Spirits." Jiraiya says in a deadpan. And here he thought that Naruto's pseudo-sibling was mature and sane.

"If he doesn't believe, we shouldn't tell him, Aniki." Naruto says lowly.

"Hey! I never said that I don't believe in spirits!"

"Shh!" The two siblings shush him.

"Well, if you really wanna know…" Naoko says, and clears their throat in a manner that signals the start of one of their storytelling sessions.

"Neko-chan started with the children. She watches over us and tells us when the Blank Masks who spirit children away have come and protects us from them."

Jiraiya starts at the mention of Blank Masks. ROOT? He thinks. Has Danzo gotten so self-assured in his power that he steals away children so freely that even children know of them?

"Some say that Neko-chan came to be after the Kyuubi attacked. She sensed the Kyuubi and came to protect us from the remnants of the demons in the night."

"…So Neko-chan is an angel who protects children?" Jiraiya asks.

Naoko exchanges a glance with Naruto.

"Something like that." Naruto says.

"Sensei, apparently Naruto and the other brat think the Neko of the Red Lights is a god."

"Not one of the oddest things I have heard, but a god?"

"Who protects children from ROOT."

"…a god." Sarutobi repeats faintly.

"After the Shinigami took Minato, are you really surprised? Cats are said to have a certain affinity with death."

"I didn't take you for a superstitious man, Jiraiya."

"Some legends are based on truth." As the spymaster of Konoha, Jiraiya had learnt as such.

* * *

But in Konoha, Jiraiya was careless.

The children that dwell in the red-light districts saw him and speak of his venture into Neko-chan's hideout.

And the shinobi start to hear.

They go to Neko-chan in hopes of gaining information.

Some are turned away before even arriving at the door.

Some obtain priceless gems that save lives.

But another chapter is added to the legend, and Neko-chan's power grows.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya stays. Despite all common sense, of course he stays.

Despite everything, Naoko is thankful.

Jiraiya isn't the best godparent for Naruto, but he tries when he can.

He brings back takeout for the two of them and teaches them how to use chakra, how to write seals.

Naruto consumes everything he can gleefully.

But Naoko is a civilian. Naoko has no chakra to use. Only magic.

Naoko can memorise script perfectly, it's just, "such a shame to see potential going wasted." Jiraiya grumbles.

"I have no chakra." Naoko says, gently wiping away the ink spill that Naruto has created.

"And that's what's strange! Even civilians have chakra!" Jiraiya scowls.

"Perhaps prolonged exposure has affected mine." Naoko ponders out loud.

"Prolonged exposure to what?"

"Magic." Naoko and Naruto chorus as one.

"This again?" Jiraiya grumbles.

"I am Neko-chan's messenger. I speak of her tales and spread her legend to the world. In return, Neko-chan grants me her favour." Naoko says.

"Some favour if you have to be stuck as a boring civilian." Jiraiya says.

Naoko just smiles.

"Neko-chan is the sole protector of children in this world." Naoko says evenly, turning their back on Jiraiya and Naruto. "Her favour is not something to be spurned."

They don't see the stricken look on Jiraiya's face.

* * *

"Sensei, you need to do something about Danzo."

"This again, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi sighs. "You know very well that my hands are tied."

"The brat and the other brat called the Neko the sole protector of children. If they think that, what about the other children? Sensei, if we can't protect them, how can we expect the full loyalty of the new genin?"

Sarutobi closes his eyes. "I'll see what I can do."

It's neither an agreement nor a promise. Jiraiya knows that all too well.

* * *

On Naruto's birthday, the seventh anniversary of Neko-chan's awakening, a huge storm hits.

Naoko puts the cake into the oven, even as the wind howls, banging against the window.

For a moment, Naoko fears that the fragile glass will shatter.

Lightning strikes, splitting the sky into two. A low shattering thunder follows soon after.

'Neko-chan, I'm scared.' Naoko's magic flares at the children's pleas.

"Aniki, I'm scared." Naruto unknowingly echoes.

Will-o-wisps form on Neko-chan's hands and float through the walls continuously in response to the children's fears.

One will-o-wisp stays.

It takes the form of a fox, blue fire shifting to form an imitation of fur.

Naruto scoops up the fox and hugs it.

Naoko smiles.

There is a hesitant knock.

Naoko opens the door. Jiraiya stands before them.

"Hey brat." Jiraiya says casually and stops when he sees the blue fox cradled in Naruto's arms. "How?"

"Neko-chan." Naoko supplies cheerily, shutting the door behind the Sannin.

The fox crackles and jumps down from Naruto's arms, baring its teeth at Jiraiya and nipping at his heels.

It doesn't burn him- Jiraiya is currently no threat to its charge- but it does sting.

Jiraiya yelps and scowls.

* * *

"I want to be a shinobi." Naruto tells them one day.

Naoko stills, holding an offering. "Neko-chan can't protect shinobi."

"Neko-chan can't. But Neko-chan isn't Aniki. Aniki will protect me." Naruto says confidently.

Naoko feels a smile make its way onto their lips, tremulous and grateful.

"So long as you need me." Naoko says softly, storing the offering away.

Naruto enters the Academy at the prime age of six, a whole two years before the official starting age.

Some things just don't change. Naoko doesn't know how they know it – they just do. It is the same way they know of Neko-chan and her magic, the same way they know that they've changed.

"If you don't understand something, ask Jiraiya-sama. He's got to be good for something other than standing around and looking pretty."

"Oi! I'm a busy man!"

"Who writes porn so horrible that a kid can do one better." Naoko interjects flatly.

"Aniki! Don't let the pervert corrupt you!" Naruto protests.

Naoko ruffles his hair indulgently.

Then Naruto leaves.

Naoko sits on the floor wordlessly.

"Empty nest syndrome?" Jiraiya asks knowingly.

"I've been looking after him for over half my life." Naoko says.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the hot springs and you can relax there."

"I'm eleven!" Naoko protests, catching the lecherous grin the Sannin wears.

"Bah, which red-blooded male doesn't like the sight of naked women?"

"…" Naoko glares at him disgustedly.

"Wait, you are male, right?" Jiraiya asks.

Naoko could either pass for a boyish girl or a pretty boy with their looks.

"I'm awesome." Naoko says evenly, turning to stare woodenly at the floor again.

* * *

Silver vine grows around the wooden railings of the balcony, while catnip carpets the ground.

Catnip repels most of the insects that came in summer and silver vine has the added benefit of making good tea.

The cats coming into their house in streams is just an added bonus.

When not in Naoko's room, Mika could often be found on the balcony, amongst the throngs of cats curled around the balcony's plants.

And it is due to a particularly obstinate cat who refuses to leave that genin teams start visiting.

"Good luck." Naoko says and opens the balcony door.

Cats flood through the opening, pouncing on the genin.

Naruto watches the proceedings, sealing ink dripping off his brush and onto the hardwood floor as he laughs and laughs.

* * *

People speak of Neko-chan.

From the children of the orphanage where it all started, to the children throughout Konoha.

A child then speaks of the legend to the children in Suna, where word is passed on to children of other villages.

And those children would speak of this odd legend to those in their respective villages.

Naoko is eleven when the legend of Neko-chan spreads fully amongst the children in the Elemental Continent.

Their magic is too much for them. It grows and sparks with every believer that places their faith in Neko-chan and what she embodies.

Naoko is losing themself.

The line between Neko-chan and Naoko blurs. Sometimes, Naoko has to remind themself that they're not Neko-chan.

The legend of Neko-chan grew too fast.

Naoko hides in their shared apartment with Naruto, bits of Neko-chan leaking through.

No one can know that Naoko is Neko-chan's vessel.

Their little brother suspects, but he never speaks of his suspicions.

"Aniki." He says instead, hovering worriedly as Naoko clenches their eyes shut and wills their magic to return to their body.

Naoko holds onto the spoken title like a lifeline.

They are Naoko, a ten-year-old orphan with a baby brother who needs them.

Neko-chan's magic rages through them. Too much magic for a human vessel, but just enough for a god.

Belief is a wonderful, terrifying thing.

One day, Neko-chan's legend will be known to all. When that day comes, Naoko knows that they won't be able to resist anymore. And that will be when Neko-chan will take over completely.

But for now, Naoko holds onto their fragmenting mind and their too-human body bursting with magic.

Naoko is still needed. By Naruto, if no one else.

* * *

Naruto is happy.

That realization comes startlingly and Naoko almost drops the glass beads that they are making.

Naruto is happy. He isn't a desperate, lonely boy anymore. He had never been alone.

"Neko-chan protects children." Naoko breathes out. And Naruto is definitely still a child.

There is something bittersweet about knowing that the one thing that's ruining their life is also one of the only things that's been keeping their brother safe and happy.

Naoko looks down at the gift meant for an unknown child that they have never met, and Naoko smiles, a wry twist to their lips.

Naoko belongs entirely to Neko-chan.

There's no longer any doubt about that.

* * *

It starts slow, as cancerous things do.

Naoko didn't notice when they started Neko-chan's legend. They didn't notice when they spread tales of Neko-chan and gave Neko-chan her believers. They didn't notice when they gathered raw materials for Neko-chan's magic to shape gifts out of, and they didn't notice when cats came to Naoko instead of Neko-chan.

Naoko might like to deny it all they like, but Neko-chan is a part of Naoko.

But Neko-chan is Neko-chan, and Naoko is Naoko. Neko-chan can't be Naoko because Naoko isn't a god. Naoko isn't strong enough, smart enough, or resourceful enough.

Naoko is just a vessel for an idol that the children have created from hope and belief.

The thing about legends is: they stay.

Legends, gods, they're immortal.

But Naoko isn't.

Naoko isn't immortal.

But… Naoko presses a hand to the mirror and stares as their pupils widen back from a thin slit of a cat's.

There are bits and pieces of Neko-chan leaking through.

"Not yet. Please, let me live a bit longer." Naoko whispers, sinking down to their knees.

Their magic calms, a sign of appeasement.

Neko-chan isn't that cruel to steal a child's most important person away.

* * *

The worst thing about having a god's followers constantly relaying information in one's mind, was the knowledge of the darkness in the world.

The weight of knowledge upon one's shoulders is hard to bear, especially for a child who has yet to see any bloodshed.

But Naoko isn't a child, and Naoko has borne witness to Neko-chan's unrelenting flames.

So, why is it that they so wish for things to change?

For the price of coming back from death, Naoko has to bear a god's will and silence of knowledge unasked for.

Shinobi are nothing more than glorified killers.

They don't want Naruto to turn into that- a cold, unfeeling murderer.

Not to the last thing that keeps them chained to this world.

But Naruto won't listen.

So Naoko keeps their mouth shut, just like they did about the Kyuubi and of Danzo's ROOT.

There are some things not meant to be said, and even more that Naoko can't say unless they are asked to.

Gods believe far too much in equal trade.

Naoko thinks that Neko-chan is being too cautious and entirely unlike the child that she's supposed to be.

"Children take risks. They won't learn otherwise." Naoko says, a hand on the mirror.

'You? A child?' Their magic rolls disagreeably.

For a moment, Naoko sees a child in blue robes and a cat mask.

"Gods cannot make mistakes. We cannot afford to." Neko-chan says.

"I'm not a god."

Neko-chan tilts her head. "But you are my vessel. The original Naoko created Neko-chan. And I brought you here to serve as my body."

Naoko thinks of a past life, of regrets and fears and things left undone. They think of the life they lead now, an orphan looking after another orphan, doing odd jobs here and there and living so frugally to take care of a sibling who they will have to soon abandon.

"I would have been better off dead." Naoko says, and they're not sure if it's a truth or a lie.

Neko-chan just smiles.

There is a knock on the door.

Naoko blinks and Neko-chan's image is gone.

The door is forcibly pushed open.

"Oi brat, get dressed. We're going out to eat." Jiraiya says.

Naoko nods dazedly.

"Who were you talking to?"

Naoko swallows and glances back at the mirror.

"Myself. I was just talking to myself." A self-depreciating smile forms on Naoko's face.

Jiraiya gives them an unimpressed look but doesn't say a word.


	4. Chapter 4

The number of ROOT shinobi are dwindling.

Danzo paces around the office in his secret base.

Rumours always hold a hint of truth. Someone is obstructing the missions of ROOT, that much is clear.

But who?

Danzo glares at the mission reports on his desk.

So much to be done but not enough people. How could Konoha remain the greatest shinobi village at this rate?

There is no such thing as a god.

Where were the gods when he himself was a kid? Where were the gods when Tobirama-sensei was forced to sacrifice himself?

Danzo has no more faith in the gods.

All he knows is that it is up to him to lie in the darkness of Konoha and support the village by doing the dirty work that no one else will.

After all, even Hiruzen knows that ROOT was the reason why Konoha always managed to get an edge up above the other villages in the Shinobi Wars.

* * *

"I need more seeds." Danzo says to Hiruzen during one of their weekly shogi games.

"Aren't the trees in your backyard already enough?" Hiruzen asks.

"I've heard that a cat's been digging up the roots." Danzo places down a shogi piece.

"Cats are independent creatures beyond even my control." Hiruzen says mildly.

"And you know nothing?" Danzo demands.

"My student has been looking into their den, but he's absolutely convinced of the existence of spirits."

"Never took that brat as superstitious." Danzo scoffs.

"Neither did I. There's something quite strange going on." Hiruzen murmurs.

Danzo glares at the board. "You know very well that shinobi will always be forsaken by gods."

Hiruzen stills. "Yes." He says coolly. "I do. Perhaps you should walk around, have a chat with your grandson? I believe it's been quite a while since you last talked to your family."

"I could say the same to you, Hiruzen." Danzo says lowly.

The game ends in a draw. It has always been this way between the two of them as of late.

* * *

His grandson doesn't know him.

Of course he wouldn't – Danzo never visits. Every time he does, it's always a fleeting formality.

"You will be a great ninja." He says stiffly.

His grandson nods warily and carefully backs away like a cornered animal.

Behind him, Danzo's daughter presses her face into her hands.

"Kai-chan, why don't you tell grandfather about your imaginary friend?" She asks.

Kaito immediately scowls. "Neko-chan's not an imaginary friend! She's real!"

That catches Danzo's attention. "Neko-chan?" He asks.

Kaito freezes, obviously torn between hiding from his scary grandfather and defending the existence of the deity he looks up to.

Faith wins out over fear, as it always has.

"Neko-chan protects children from the Blank Masks." He recites. "As long as you believe, she will protect you. If you call for her with a wish in your heart, she will answer."

Danzo carefully does not twitch.

"And how much do you know about these Blank Masks?" He asks.

"I heard from Ayumi-chan who heard from Zuki-kun who heard from Jinro-san who heard from Naoko-kun that Blank Masks are the leftover evil spirits that were created when the Kyuubi attacked. They steal children away in the dark of the night and turn them into demons."

Danzo ignores the accusing glare his daughter levels at him, instead focusing on how accurate some of that information he heard is.

"And you believe they exist?"

Kaito looks almost offended. "Neko-chan exists. I saw her will-o-wisps."

Danzo presses his grandson for more information, but that is the most he manages to glean off of him.

"Have you considered coming out to the light, Father?" His daughter asks.

"The darkness is the only reason why children can be as free as they are now." Danzo says.

It is an uncomfortable truth.

They are unaware of how sharp Kaito's eyes are as he listens in to their conversation. If there's anything that Neko-chan has taught him, it's that every bit of information is worth something.

* * *

"No longer." Naoko murmurs. The children she has sworn to protect will no longer have to fear the threats of war.

"Aniki?" Naruto asks.

Naoko blinks and snaps out of their trance.

"Ah. Yes?" They ask.

"You were talking to yourself again." Naruto says, looking very concerned.

Naoko smiles and shakes their head. "I'm fine."

"Aniki, I love you." Naruto says almost uncertainly.

Naoko blinks, taken aback. Then, they smile and hug their baby brother. "I know. I love you too."

In the recesses of a cage made from chakra and ink, foreign chakra stirs.

* * *

"Chunin Exams?" Naruto echoes the unspoken question in Naoko's mind.

"Yeah. We have 'em every year, the village it's hosted in changes every time." Jiraiya nods.

"But aren't the Exams supposed to take place in Iwa this year?" Naoko asks.

There is an odd look on Jiraiya's face.

"Both Kumo and Kiri insisted on Konoha. Iwa had no choice but to go along with it."

"Because of Neko-chan?" Naoko asks, having already identified the look as 'denial-in-magic-despite-the-strange-unexplainable-displays'.

"Who knows? There's definitely some bastard manipulating things in the shadows." Jiraiya grumbles.

"Not you?" Naruto asks casually, resting his head on his arms.

"Oi! I never get any respect from you brats!"

"Don't be silly, Jiraiya-sama. You get all the respect from us." Naoko smiles in a way that reminds Jiraiya of a puppet.

The cat that is placed on his lap meows up at him, contradicting their words.

* * *

Somewhere in Kumo, word spreads of Neko-chan.

"Yugito! When did you become a god?" The Niibi jinchuriki stares at the Raikage in puzzlement.

"I'm not, sir." She says. "Why would I be a god?"

"The genin came back from Suna talking about a Neko-chan."

And Matatabi resembled a Nekomata.

Yugito goes back home after the enlightening reveal of a folklore. A cat sits by her house, quiet and watchful.

"Tell me what Tadashi-kun thinks of me?" She asks the cat, feeding it a slice of raw fish. She feels silly afterwards for believing in a children's story.

Three days later, a letter from Tadashi addressed to her arrives at her doorstep. The messenger meows at her.

"Holy shit." Yugito whispers.

* * *

It is rare for Naoko to get a visitor that isn't Jiraiya or genin looking for a cat gone astray.

"Hello Uchiha-san." Naoko says demurely.

"Just call me Shisui." The teenager says, his arms occupied with an angry, hissing cat.

Naoko watches him with some bemusement before taking pity on him. The cat goes limp in their arms, purring and nuzzling its head against the inside of their elbow.

"Okay, that's just not fair." Shisui scowls.

Naoko's smile doesn't falter. "Did you need something, Uchiha-san?"

"Call me Shisui." The chunin repeats with a hint of exasperation. "Anyway, I heard that you're a cat whisperer, right?"

"Yes." Naoko says, glancing down at the purring cat in their arms. They let their arms fall to their sides, and the cat drops down onto the floor, landing perfectly on their feet as cats were wont to do.

The cat promptly stalks off to the garden on the balcony.

"Great! I need your help!" Shisui beams at them.

Naoko glances at the blonde, and promptly curses out the stupid, idiotic teenage ninja.

"I'm being watched over by a civilian?" The Niibi jinchuriki screeches.

"I was under the impression that I would be cat-sitting." Naoko deadpans.

The two exchange a mutual look of annoyance and distaste.

"Tell me where the Uchiha is hiding and I'll throw a rock at him for you." Naoko suggests.

"Ha! Like he won't dodge." Yugito huffs.

Naoko tilts their head, then nods firmly. They walk to an alley and crouch down in front of the watcher-cat.

"I wish that Tora will scratch Shisui." Naoko says and feeds the cat a piece of salmon.

The cat saunters off.

Shisui gapes from his position on the rooftop. "Wha-? That's not fair! You can't just ask Neko-chan to get revenge for you!"

"I do what I want, Uchiha-san!" Naoko calls.

Yugito raises an eyebrow at the proceedings. "You have Neko-chan here too?"

"Neko-chan came down to earth during the night of the Kyuubi attack. She originated in Konoha." Naoko says softly.

Yugito purses her lips. "Why the Kyuubi and not for other biju?"

Naoko falls silent. Because the Fourth was the first to summon the Shinigami in centuries. The last legend like Neko-chan had died out along with Uzushio.

"Because the Kyuubi is the first and the last." Naoko says instead.

Yugito and Shisui don't understand.

That's fine – Naoko never expected them to.

* * *

It's not until night time that Naoko realizes that Shisui had completely neglected to tell them where to guide Yugito to.

"Don't suppose you know the name of your inn?" Naoko asks.

Yugito shrugs. "It was supposed to be determined by my watcher."

"…" Naoko stares at her, then huffs.

"Fine then. You can stay at my place." Naoko sighs. Their home was safe, what with it housing so many cats and being Neko-chan's main base.

Naoko stops in front of the apartment door and motions Yugito to stand clear at the sides.

The kunoichi does as told, if rather grudgingly.

Naoko opens the door.

What greets them isn't Naruto's pranks or one very drunk Jiraiya.

It is a horde of cats sitting in front of the door with unwavering gazes.

"What the fuck." Yugito blurts out, seemingly unnerved.

Naoko cooes, crouching down and scratching each and every cat behind the ears. "Were you waiting long?" They ask.

The cats meow and purr, swarming Naoko as they walk into the apartment.

"It's safe. Feel free to come in anytime." Naoko calls out.

Yugito steps inside and glances around. "You really are a civilian." She wonders out loud.

"Yep." Naoko chirps and opens up the balcony door.

Even more cats stream inside.

"Okay. Cat-whisperer. Okay." Yugito mutters.

"They're all very sweet." Naoko assures her.

"Like hell they are! Tora scratched me, Aniki!" Naruto pipes up from behind his bedroom door.

Yugito carefully does not startle.

"Who's the pretty lady?" Naruto asks in a not-so-quiet whisper.

"Your friend's cousin made me her handler." Naoko pauses, then turns to Yugito. "Speaking of which, who are you exactly and why do you need a handler?"

Yugito gapes at them.

"You- You don't know?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking." Naoko says flatly and sits down on the overly-plush couch.

"I'm Nii Yugito of Kumo, jinchuriki of the Niibi, the two-tailed demon cat."

Naruto surreptitiously glances at the cats, then at Yugito. The action is not lost on the kunoichi.

She scowls. "Problem, brat?"

"Nope, not at all, pretty lady!" Naruto squeaks and promptly hightails it back into his room.

"Cute kid." Yugito says almost smugly.

"You're just happy he called you pretty." Naoko comments.

"Why, jealous that no one's ever called you 'pretty lady' before?" Yugito asks teasingly.

There is a long pause.

Yugito looks over Naoko. "Wait, are you even a girl?"

"I'm awesome." Naoko says evenly.

Yugito raises an eyebrow, then shrugs. "Fair enough."


End file.
